thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wildecoyote/Archive 2
Logo Hey Albert, I'll get working on the logo when I get my laptop working again (I'm on my iPod right now). -- Neil Dennis|Talk 07:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Albert, Can you edit the permissions on the Plant Project so that I can edit that page? -- Neil Dennis|Talk 04:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Main Re-Design Resigned the main page here, it's pretty much essentially the same except a little bit cleaner. Used the sliders to present the most relevant information. Also, I think blogs would be a good thing to have on the main page, as they'd be a quicker and easier way of presenting news without having to constantly change the background. Also, I also put a new skin on there that I think could work on here well (that is, if you don't want the logs anymore), I think the trees and stuff give it a nice mountainy feel to it. Let me know what you are thinking and I'll go forward with what you want and we can work this out. - Wagnike2 17:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :* I guess I did start this wiki haha, I had to check I've started so many. As far as making it to where only signed in editors can contribute, I don't really have an opinion on either way. - Wagnike2 23:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind Hey Albert, I was going to add the pages in need of work, but then I saw the plant specialty projects and I am guessing that is where I will add the pages in need of work. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 21:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Image Renaming Hey Albert, On some of the goals pages like Finding the Perfect Apple, It is Part 4 of the Schoolmarm Goals but its name is Finding the Perfect Apple, so should the images be named: Finding the Perfect Apple-icon.png or its current name Schoolmarm-Part 4-Finding the Perfect Apple-icon.png? Also how do you rename, or as its called on the wiki, "Move" an image? -- Neil Dennis|Talk 02:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Move Button? Hey Albert, I know how to get to the image page but I don't see where the move button is and can I rename the images that are like: to ? -- Neil Dennis|Talk 04:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Rights Are you sure I have patroller rights? I'm seeing the rollback buttons but not the move button. All I see in the edit drop down menu is "History". -- Neil Dennis|Talk 04:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC) has it been protected? -- 04:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No, The button just does not show up. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 04:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I will contact wikia about it. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 04:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Icon scripting I haven't looked at it in a while and, due to the authentication scheme Facebook and Zynga uses, I had some trouble making it fully automatic, but you can see it at User:Crazycaveman/Icon script. I know they set everything up through XML files for the task and goal complete popups; you can see the text of the popups and which image is used, but you can only view the complete popup in game. Let me know if the script isn't working and I'll see about tweaking it. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 16:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :The script is a shell script used by Linux with the bash shell. Basically, if you don't have access to a Linux machine (or cygwin), you won't be able to run this. As it is though, my wife just started playing again, so I'll see if I can modify it a little and get it running again, since I can test with her account. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 15:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ajraddatz's Message Hey Albert, I got a message from Ajraddatz saying "The local admin copied the page I made on the FarmVille Wiki, and on that wiki patrollers have that ability (Moving Pages). On this subject, the page should be updated and linked to the page on the FarmVille Wiki to give proper attribution...". So can you see if you can add the ability of page moving to patroller? -- Neil Dennis (Talk|Blog) 02:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Patroller Hello, to add the suppressredirect right to the patroller group, you will need to and ask them to add it for you. That isn't something you can do, sadly. Regards, 03:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Tan Userboxes Hey Albert, I was looking at the userboxes on my profile and was wondering why blue is the color of all of the userboxes, so I'm thinking we should change them all to tan. What are your thoughts? (I already published to tan as an example) -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 06:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Caffinated Badge Hey Albert, Do you know if this wiki has the caffinated badge for making 100 edits on pages in one day? -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 21:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Request for logo update Hi Wildecoyote. I just uploaded a new version of the logo with "WIKI" added. Unfortunately, we've been having issues with overwritten images not updating immediately when a new version is uploaded. The new version should show up soon though - within 24 hours or so, hopefully. You can preview the new logo here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Usebox Page I am editing that page right now. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 04:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Pages That is true, I just renamed the other pages like that because the project pages were named as the FrontierVille Wiki. If you want go ahead and rename the pages. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 05:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Should the pages be renamed The Pioneer Trail Wiki or Pioneer Trail Wiki? -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 05:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Plan of Attack I'll have to tell you later, I'm in da zone right now. Expect my plan in about 15 mins. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 05:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Here it is: * To do some of the littler stuff I will apply for admin when i hit 200 edits * Track down all of the pages with the FrontierVille Wiki Prefix and rename it with The Pioneer Trail Wiki * Get all of the userboxes to become tan * You need to all of the pages listed on The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Associate Groups Page that have not been created (since you came up with them) * Get all of the images that are missing * Rename the inamges with the wrong names * The goals that say goal name I should be renamed to goal name, part I of I Leave your thoughts on my talk page. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 06:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Albert, They had broken redirects on their userpages (I fixed those) so while i was on their talk pages i put their talk page back on their talk page instead of another page because i saw no reason why they couldn't use their own talk pages. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 08:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Green Userboxes Hey Albert, Here is a green userbox: How do you like it? -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 02:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) cool, me and you can start changing the userboxes. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 04:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) It would have to be a custom userbox like I did with the level user box, I can try to get the pic at both ends if you want to change the colors. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 04:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I made the Badges Project Userbox have double images, I'm working on getting it longer so the text isn't squished. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 05:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's what i do :P. Did you see the spam that was on the wiki this morning, I already undid it and blocked the user for 3 months, if you want to make the ban longer or shorter here is the link: User Talk:108.60.130.3 -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 05:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) O, sorry, I thought that page was just one of those unused pages, it's a good thing we can restore pages :) -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 04:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Finished :), now i'm going to bed. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 05:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat and top 10 lists Hey Albert, I'm going to be turning our wiki's chat on and off and talking with wikia on getting it fixed in the next couple days. Do you think we need the top 10 lists turned on, I don't, if you don't go ahead and turn it off. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 04:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Albert, Thanks for the welcome, I hope I can be of some use to this great wiki community. So the original names for the 3F mastery goals ie 3F Chicken Mastery that is on the goals page is what the title of the page for that goal should be called? just checking before I look at making the rest. If that is the case feel free to edit the main goal page back to the correct names (or I can do it but will wait until you confirm that is correct and ok.) One quick item, I am not sure how to not have those rewards show that are not relevant to the goal, IE wood etc. When I click on edit on the page I created I it goes back to the same template that it used when I created the page, but when I click on edit on another page it goes to a different editing page and one that I can look at the source. Are they able to be excluded from the template page or can that only be done in the source editing section? any thoughts? Cheers John Crimzon69 23:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message? Hey Albert, If you are talking about the message i left on Mariolino62's talk page, that was a custom message that i left, I never changed the default one, and what does that have to do with FarmVille? And yes, it is easier but we have the option to make those layout pages, so why not use them. I am working on some layout pages for trees, buildings, ect. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 00:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok that sounds easy enough, i'm sure with some practice i'll get it lol. I guess it's because i used a template when creating the page... maybe it would be best if those pages are deleted and i start them again how you suggested? Not sure if pages can be deleted or not and i am sure only admins would be able to so that. It might be best if it's easy to do. That way it would be kept with the look etc of all the other goals. Cheers JB Crimzon69 00:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Epic Fail Apparently the page layouts are very bad (I decided that after i saw The Chicken Chaser, the user is not the problem, it is the boxes you have to fill in). So I am deleting them and turning them off. If you want to create more, go ahead and turn it back on and create some. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 01:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Complete redo of the Chicken Chaser Hi, I have completely redone the chicken chaser page, using another page 's source as a guide, hopefully this looks bestter and fits in with the rest of the wiki. If this is ok i'll go ahead and change the cow congregator page as well, and if your happy i can add the rest of the 3F mastery missions as well. Hopefully i'll be able to get all the missing items, share pic's etc. I haven't changed the goal's page to say 3F chicken mastery yet as i didn't know if you want to do that or not. Cheers JB Crimzon69 (Talk) 23:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC)